CanadaxReader: Burned
by ConstantlyChanging
Summary: When you and your boyfriend Canada go on a tropical vacation you end up in a situation much hotter than your day at the beach. NSFW lemon smut CanadaxReader


CanadaxReader: Burned (Lemon)

Please Note that this is a lemon bla bla bla and Canada's a little OOC so you have been warned. Now on to the smutty lemony fluffy goodness!

"Ouch Mattie. It hurts." You were laid across the bed of the hotel room on your stomach, the (f/c) sports bra and black short shorts you were wearing revealed most of your backside to your boyfriend.

"I know (name) , but this is your fault." What had started out as a romantic spring break getaway to your favorite beach was quickly going up in flames.

"But Matieeee." You moan as his cold hand made contact with your flaming skin.

"No buts. I told you to wear sun block. Now roll over."

"But sunblock isn't fun." You did as you were told and winced as you moved..

"It's called sun-block not fun-block babe." Matthew laughed as he poured more aloe on his hands and pressed them to your shoulders and pulled you in for a sweet kiss, breaking from the kiss he moved on to your stomach.

The cold of the aloe and the warmth of his hands tickled your stomach causing you to twist. "Ah the chink in her armor." He sighed thoughtfully.

"What?" "You, (f/n) (m/n) (l/n) are ticklish."

He lunged at you, one hand reaching for your wrists to pinning you to the bed and the other grabbing at your sides causing you to thrash around on the bed throwing pillows and blankets to the ground.

"No! No Mattie! Stop! Please stop!" He was relentless and you were powerless to stop him. "No. I think I'll keep going unless. . ." The normally shy canadian smirked at you. "What? What do I have to do?" He was already straddling your waist and he had you pinned against the soft mattress.

His lips were on your instantly, softly and sweetly kissing the burnt pink flesh getting more and more urgent. His hands moved to your waist and he layed down on top of you. Reaching your hand up your index finger wraped around the curl that bounced around his head. "_-_" he moaned pulling away. His blushed and his violet eyes filled with lust.

He attacked your lips with renewed desire, his tongue played with your soft lips until you gave up the fight and let him explore your mouth. You moan into the kiss and his hands move from your hips to tug at your bra. Before you can even think the fabric is torn in two leaving your chest exposed to your boyfriend. You pulled the arm that hadn't been tangled in his hair across your own chest and blushed.

Matthew slowly moved your arm away. "None of that shy stuff now (nickname) you know I think you're perfect." Ke kissed the top of your nose before trailing kisses down your neck before finding that one weak spot just off to the side of your collarbone that made you moan. He sucked and bit it playfully leaving a mark there. You pulled the curl again and he left a series of dark hickeys on your burnt skin that now seemed to be soothed by his touch.

"M-ma-mattie."

"Hush ma belle princesse."

His skilled mouth moved in swirls around your hardening niple. Kissing. Bitting. Licking.

You moaned involuntarily.

His right hand was toying with your other breast and his left was tangled in the knotted mess of (h/l) (h/c) waves.

Once his attention was focused on the other bud there was no hiding the warmth radiating from between your legs. You shifted your legs dragging your knee across a very large bulge in Mattie's boxers causing him to moan. He sat up, pulled off your cotton sleep shorts and began teasing you through your wet underwear. First by rubbing your sensitive clit then by pulling the panties to the side and sliding in one finger then another.

Between his mouth and his teasing you moaned loudly as you reached your climax and came all over his hand. Lifting his finger to his lips he sucked your juices off. "Mmm. You taste incroyable (name) ." He lowered himself so that his face was between your legs, pulled of the underwear and began lapping up what was left with his tongue, then teasing you again.

"Mm-ma- 'att mm... Please... Please." You gasped reaching your second climax. "Please what belle?" He smirked. "Please.." You reached down tangling your hand in his blonde hair being careful not to pull the curl. "Get back up here and fuck me till I can't walk." You pulled the curl a third time and he forced his tongue back in your mouth as you wrestled his boxers off.

He positioned himself at your entrance. "Ready _?" "Yes." He plunged in filling you to the brink. This was not the first time you and Matthew had made love but you swore he got bigger every time. He moved cautiously in and out, in and out and gradually gaining more speed. Your moaning and quivering made him feel proud he could make a beautiful girl like you want him.

"_-_ i'm close."

"Me- too let's cum together."

He threw both of your legs over his shoulders and drilled you're g-sport the angle causing you to see stars and scream. Loudly.

Matthew pulled out and collapsed beside you. "How was that?" He asked smirking. "Amazing as usual." He pulled the blanket (that had fallen on the floor) over both of you and pulled you close to his chest. "So sex is the way to stop a tickle fight hmm?" You asked. "No. I'll keep tickling you until you agree." He leaned down and kissed your forehead. "To marry me."

"No." You responded.

The Canadian laid their. Stunned.

"But I thou..." You cut him off with a kiss.

"I'll marry you. but only if we can keep having tickle fights."

He laughed and kissed you again.

"Of course my love."

_Somehow you'd forgotten all about the sunburn._


End file.
